Screw My Life
by hopelessfangirl1
Summary: So everyone knows about the flock... but no one knows about Gabi. Yet. Taken from Camp Half-Blood, this "blond beauty" (Max's words) helps the flock escape the School. Time: set during the Angel Experiment and sometime after Blood of Olympus(idk when exactly). Okay, I'm sorry. I'm crappy at summaries. Check out the story to actually figure it out! Please R&R! Rated T for swearing.
1. Oh, crap

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: Sara, do the honors.

Sara: Gabi does not own PJO or MR. Do you think she could write that awesome of stuff?

Me: Hey!

Sara: Sorry. I think your writing is amazing.

Me: Aaannyhoo... to the story!

Sara: TO THE STORY!

 **Gabi**

I still remember how it happened. One minute, I was walking along a sidewalk in Central Park, holding hands and talking with my boyfriend. Next minute, a pair of good-looking men grabbed me from behind. I was screaming bloody murder and pounding my sneaker into one's face, then the other smacked me in the head. I went limp, my head spinning, trying hard not to pass out. I heard Chris screaming my name. Another hit to the head, and I blacked out.

 **-LATER-**

Pain. My head was killing me. I lifted a hand to my head and it came away wet and sticky. Ew. I opened my eyes. Everything was white: the walls, the ceiling, probably the floor too, but I couldn't see it right now. I pushed myself up to a sitting position, and my head throbbed.

"Ah, you're finally awake." A woman's voice made me look around. Then I realized she was right in front of me. I leapt up - only to smash into bars - almost like a dog crate. I realized I was in a cage, and bile rose in my throat. Exactly like a dog crate. The woman made notes on a clipboard while I glared at her in silence. Then she lowered her pen. "Well! There's certainly work to do." With that, she swept out of the room. I was alone. I curled myself into a ball, and realized I was wearing a gray T-shirt and gray sweatpants. No camp T-shirt or necklace. No ring. No shoes. My hair was loose, not in the braid I'd put it in before my date with Chris. Everything I'd had - poof! Gone. I looked up to see the woman come back with five tall, good-looking guys. "This," she said, gesturing proudly to me, "is Subject Sixteen." _Subject?_ She nodded to two of the men, and they came toward my cage. I tensed, already making a plan. I'd slip in between them, then run for the window and jump through - One guy unlocked the door and reached inside. I bit down on his hand - hard - and he stifled a yell. I slipped out, ran between each of the other men, and sprinted for the window. _Almost there…_ A burst of electricity coursed through me, and I screamed as my vision went black and I collapsed. "Get it up," the woman, who I dubbed Madam Bossy, demanded. Her voice sounded muffled and far away. Two of the guys clomped toward me and grabbed my arms, effectively lifting me up and dragging me down a long hallway.

They pulled me into a lab-type room thingy, where a single hospital bed stood. They lifted me onto the bed easily - I was still weak from the electric shock - and started strapping me down. Madam Bossy walked in. "We'll be testing its pain threshold right now. Endurance tests later." One of the men, now looking disturbingly wolflike, grinned at me, his hand gripping a scalpel. The silver tool flashed as he stabbed it into my right arm. I let out an involuntary hiss of pain. Madam Bossy's cold blue eyes danced. "Again," she commanded. The scalpel plunged into my other arm, then my left leg, then my right. Each time I let out a small gasp. Then - with a cruelly excited look on his face - the man stabbed me in the rib cage. I screamed from the sudden pain. Again in the rib cage. And again. I was gasping from the pain now. Madam Psycho (not so much bossy anymore) approached me. "Are you done?"

I could barely form a coherent thought at this point, but I gasped out, "You… remind me… of Hera…" I was shocked again, and suddenly I began to laugh. An insane, broken laugh, but a genuine laugh. I didn't really want to be shocked within an inch of my life again, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing. The scalpel went in again, and again, and my laugh turned into a scream. I thrashed and was shocked again, was stabbed and screamed louder. Suddenly, they shocked me worse than all the other times combined. I felt myself drifting toward unconsciousness, but they shocked me again, and again, and again. As my scream filled the room, I had only one thought: _Let it end. Please. Just let it end. Let it end. Let it end let it end let it end…_


	2. Whaatt?

**_PREVIOUSLY:_** _As my scream filled the room, I had only one thought:_ Let it end. Please. Just let it end. Let it end. Let it end let it end let it end…

 **Max**

"Screw this," I muttered after our tenth failed escape attempt. Note key word: _failed_. "Ange, can you hack into their minds?"

She sighed. We'd been here before. "No, Max. I-" She broke off as a party of five Erasers and one of the female whitecoats paraded past. Two of the Erasers were dragging something.

"Not something," Angel whispered. "Some _one_." She looked toward me, her big blue eyes filled with horror. "We're getting a new neighbor, Max."

"What?" I gasped when I realized what she meant. "Who?"

 _Her name is Gabriella Hoag. Here, she's known as Subject Sixteen._

"Okay," I muttered. "Guys, the Voice says the girl's name is Gabriella. She's known to the whitecoats as Subject Sixteen." _Anything else, Voice?_

 _Yes,_ the Voice miraculously responded. _They're going to inject her with avian DNA. The DNA of a raven._

I swallowed. "The Voice also says - they're going to inject her with avian DNA."

Nudge put a hand over her mouth, Iggy and Gazzy both looked horrified, and Angel closed her eyes. Suddenly, I heard an earsplitting scream.

 _That's her, Max ,_ my Voice prodded me.

 _What are they doing to her?_

 _Torture,_ the Voice replied grimly. _Electric shocks. Stabbing her with a scalpel. Stuff like that._

"Wonderful," I muttered. "Pre-injection torture. Great. Just what she-" The rest of my words were drowned out by another, more horrible scream.

Suddenly I could hear that whitecoat's voice. "Are you done?"

I could hear the girl's ragged breathing. Then she croaked out, "You… remind me… of Hera…" A moment's silence, then she began to laugh. The broken sound of it send shivers up my spine. Suddenly the laugh turned into another scream that split the air. This time, I could make out words: " _Let it end!_ " The girl was sobbing now. "Please," she begged. "Just let it end."

"Your wish is granted," the whitecoat said stiffly. A thump, then silence. The flock and I sat in our cages, stunned and horrified. We had just heard the awful sounds of a girl getting tortured.

 **-THREE DAYS LATER-**

Scuffing sounds in the hall preceded an Eraser, grinning toothily at us and carrying something under his arm. He tossed the girl into the crate next to mine, locked the door, and left. I strained to catch a glimpse of the girl next to me. I saw pale freckled skin, long wavy golden blonde hair with a blue-green streak in it, and a slender yet muscular figure. Then I really saw her. Practically every inch of her skin was covered with bruises and cuts from two days of tests and torture. Some of the deeper cuts were still oozing blood. "Oh, god." _Gross._

"Gods," the girl mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Excuse me?"

"Gods." The girl's voice was clearer, and her eyes opened. Instead of the baby blue I'd been expecting, they were a brilliant green - sea green. "You know, Greek mythology, gods!" She pushed herself up, wincing slightly. "Ow."

I slipped my hand through the bars and touched her shoulder. "Look, you should lie down. You've been tortured and tested for three days."

"Aw, hell, no." She glared up at the ceiling, then sighed and turned to me. "I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Nudge!" said birdkid squealed immediately from across the aisle. "Or Subject Four, if you want. Or Monique. Or-"

"NUDGE!"

"Iggy," the blind birdkid said softly. "A.k.a. Subject Three."

"Subject Five, but I named myself Gazzy, short for the Gasman." Gazzy smiled angelically at the new girl.

"Don't ask," I muttered as she opened her mouth. She giggled. _Wow. This girl has been tortured for a couple of days and here she is, giggling at Gazzy's name. Impressive._

She smiled at my expression and Angel projected a grin into my head. "I'm Angel. Also known as Subject Six," she directed at the blond next to me.

"Fang," my boyfriend said simply. "Or Subject Two."

The girl's sea green eyes bored into me. I was positive I'd seen those eyes somewhere before. "And you?" she prompted.

"Subject One," I said. "Max. Maximum Ride."

She smiled. "Unique name. I like it." She sat up a little straighter. "My name is Gabi. Gabriella Hoag. Or Subject Sixteen."

"I'm assuming you weren't born here?"

"Nudge!" I was shocked. "At least _try_ to control that motor mouth, please."

Gabriella's green eyes had hardened at Nudge's question. "Hell, no. I wasn't born here - wherever here _is_."

"Death Valley," Iggy supplied.

Gabi looked confused. "Aren't you blind? How do you know that?"

Iggy slapped a hand over his mouth and the rest of us were silent. How could we keep from revealing our powers?

Angel broke the awkward silence. "Yes, we have powers. And, yes, I can read minds." She smiled at Gabi apologetically.

Gabriella grinned. "Same, and so can I."

We all gasped. We'd never met another mind reader before. Angel's eyes widened, and both she and Gabi began to giggle. I was struck by how similar the two of them were. Blond waves, determined expressions, freaking scary mental powers. The differences were the blue eyes vs. green eyes, seven years old versus sixteen or seventeen years old, secretive and scary versus mysterious and seemingly ordinary. "That's funny!" Angel gasped out. "Oh, wow! Seaweed Brain!" She dissolved into giggles again.

"What?" Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy all asked in unison. Fang merely raised an eyebrow: his version of total confusion.

"What is it, Ange?" I asked pointedly. Angel smiled and looked from me to Gabriella, who grinned. She took a deep breath and began to tell us a story. An insane, wonderful, horrifyingly vivid story. A story of her life.

 **Gabi**

"...so, yeah. That's when I woke up here in a freaking _dog crate_ …" I kicked the bars halfheartedly. "And, well, you know the rest." I leaned back against the bars with a sigh. "Now we die of dehydration. Yay. Did I mention how much I love water?"

"I think you did," Max replied. "Miss I'm-the-daughter-of-the-freaking-sea-god." Her blond hair hung limp around her shoulders, the brown streaks fading into the background.

Her chocolate brown eyes flashed as Gazzy leaned forward in his crate. "So what you're saying is," he checked, "you've saved the world not once, but _three times._ You've held the sky on your shoulders for a day and a half, you've stopped the evilest of all evil dudes from destroying the world, became practically invincible, and you're only sixteen?"

"That about sums it up," I mumbled.

"Wow," Nudge said softly.

"Massive understatement," I muttered.

 **-TWO MORE DAYS LATER-**

I sat in my crate, my eyes closed, playing with the blue-green strand of my hair. Suddenly the pipe next to my crate burst. I gasped as the water formed a mist in which the light made a rainbow. Max sat forward and stared at me. "What is that?"

" _You have a collect call from Camp Half-Blood. Will you pay the charges now or later?"_

"Later." I smirked. As the rainbow glittered, I held my breath, until my brother's face appeared. "Jason!" I called.

"Gabi!" His face split into a wide grin. "I can't believe it - hey, guys!" he called to people beyond my view. "It worked!"

I heard running feet, then my friends appeared. "Gabi!" they all yelped in unison. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

I couldn't help it - I laughed. "Hey, guys. I'm good - really! As to where I am - Iggy, where did you say we are?" I muttered the last part to Iggy.

He promptly replied, "Why, in sweet Death Valley, of course."

"Thanks, Ig. So… yeah! Death Valley. Whoa, Taylor, did you seriously dye your hair again?"

The slender girl edged out from behind my brother. "Yeah. Blue-green. The same color as the streak in your hair."  
I touched the small streak of color in my blonde waves, touched that she cared enough about me to do something like that. "Well, Tay, everyone can change." I was tempted to unfurl my wings just to shock them, but I resisted the urge.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded from down the hall. "Erasers," Max muttered.

I nodded, then turned back to the Iris-message. "Guys, I gotta go. IM me later, okay?"  
"Okay," they chorused as one.

"Okay, little sister." Percy stuck his head in the frame, ignoring the cries of "Percy!" "Dude!" "Percy Jackson, get your fat head out of my face." Max and Angel both gasped.

I swallowed. "Percy, go tell the others. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel. Please, big brother. They deserve to know."

He nodded. "All right, little sister. Love you. See you soon." I nodded, and he swiped his hand through the mist, breaking the connection.

Max tapped my shoulder. "Care to explain?"

I sighed. "That was an Iris-message. We use them to communicate instead of phones."

"PERCY JACKSON?" Gazzy and Iggy asked in unison, their voices and faces filled with awe. " _The_ Percy Jackson?"

"Yep." I smirked. "He's my half-brother on my dad's side. Only slightly older than me."

"Your half-brother?" the flock chorused as one.


	3. Bustin' ourselves out

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR PERCY JACKSON. IF I DID, WOULD I BE OBSESSED WITH THEM? YOU TELL ME! ANYHOO...**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ _"Yep." I smirked. "He's my half-brother on my dad's side. Only slightly older than me."_

 _"Your half-brother?" the flock chorused as one._

It was silent for a minute, until seven whitecoats entered the room. Flanking them were sixteen Erasers.

"Oh, joy," I muttered. "More 'testing'."

"All right." A whitecoat checked her clipboard. "We'll need Subjects Six and Sixteen." I looked at Angel in horror as the two of us were dragged out of our crates.

 _Control their minds,_ she suddenly thought at me.

 _Aw, hell, yeah,_ I thought back. We both turned toward the whitecoats and Erasers, and spoke in unison. "You want to let us go." I directed my power toward the whitecoats. All seven of them blinked and suddenly looked dazed. I then turned my attention to the Erasers while Angel held the whitecoats in check.

"You would absolutely _love_ to let us go," I said, suddenly reminding myself of Piper and her charmspeak. "You want to walk us to the door and watch us fly away without doing anything."

"Yes, ma'am," the Erasers said as one.

"Unlock their cages," I ordered, pointing to the five birdkids still in the crates. In a minute, we were all cage-free and walking down the hall, flanked by sixteen Erasers and seven whitecoats. Once at the door, we took off one by one. I was the last, seeing everyone else off first. Then I threw myself into the air and began to fly. I had never flown before, but it felt natural, and apparently I was flying like I'd been doing it for years.

Gazzy flew closer to me. "So you're a daughter of the sea god, Poseidon."

"Yeah, why?" I already knew where this was going, but it was more fun this way.

"Do you really have water powers?"

My eyes narrowed, and a stream of water from the lake below us hit Gazzy in the face. Angel and Nudge burst out laughing. "To answer your question, Gazzy," I said innocently while Gazzy spluttered and spat out water, "yes, I do have water powers." With that, I flipped over and pulled my wings in, free-falling. Hitting the surface of the lake with absolutely no splash, I sank out of sight within seconds. I decided to prank them and didn't come up. I could breathe underwater just fine, so no worries there. I could see the flock flying over the surface of the water, looking for me. I grinned. _This is fun._

"Having fun?" a bubbly voice spoke from behind me. I whirled around, ready to attack, but it was only Angel.

 _Angel,_ I thought at her, _you nearly gave me a heart attack. Underwater! Not the easiest thing to do, that._

 _Sorry._ She smiled apologetically. _It was kind of funny, though._

I grinned. _No real harm done, Angel._ I used my powers to create a geyser of water on which I stood, then shot up behind Max, unnoticed by anyone until I said, "Looking for something?"

As Max whirled around, I snickered at the expression on her face. "Gabi, your clothes, you're - what?" Her gaze landed on my left arm, where the worst cuts had been. "You're healed!" It was true. My skin was unmarked (except by those goddamn freckles). I was even wearing different clothes: jean shorts, combat boots, and an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Even my jewelry was back: My camp necklace, with the five different beads for five different summers, and my snake ring, which transformed into a dagger.

"Daughter of Poseidon," I said simply. "It has its advantages."

"I'll say," Max muttered.

"And," Fang noted. "You're not even wet."

"Powers, remember?"

"Let's go, guys," Max said. "Where to, Gabi?"

"Long Island, New York."


	4. Author's Note

Okay... sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had a lot going on, mainly the fact that i've been in in-school suspension for the past two weeks and so can't update while at school, plus the raging column of mom-fire at home...

Anyway, I noticed that DigitalIceBlock, SupergodzillaSailorCosmos, Therjj, and kelphead2 have favorited this story... Thanks, guys! Support helps...

I'll try to update soon!


	5. Okay then

**Max**

I couldn't believe it! After weeks of sitting on our butts, waiting for help, here comes this blond beauty and boom! We escape. We find a place to stay the night. We're free. Wonder if she wants to be part of the flock…

 **Fang**

Despite how weird this Gabi girl was, she helped bust us out of the School. I'm not going to forget that. Wonder if Max will ask her…

 **Iggy**

Wow. Gabriella is (according to what Gazzy told me) a freaking badass! She helped get us out, she has wings too, and even mental powers like Angel. Wow. Wonder what she looks like…

 **Nudge**

Oh my gosh! This girl is so pretty and so much like Max! Her blond hair is almost past her waist, with the cute blue-green streak in it. I also noticed a silver streak, which she told me was from being forced to hold up the sky. At thirteen years old. For a day and a half. At twelve, I was shocked that she could have managed it. Her sea green eyes held lots of secrets. They force a look of confidence, but I can start to see her fear, confusion, and brokenness peeking through. Maybe it's because I'm getting to know her more. Wonder why she's so distant all the time…

 **Gazzy**

This girl is the half-sister of Percy Jackson! The kid who's blown up about nine different schools and was known for "killing" his mom and being a runaway juvenile delinquent. I so want to meet him. Wonder if she'll introduce me…

 **Angel**

After meeting so many weird people, i find it hard to trust. But I would trust Gabi with my life. Wonder why that is…

 **Gabi**

"Maaaaxxx," Nuge said an hour later. "When are we gonna stop?"

I looked back and saw that all three of the younger kids were lagging behind a little. We were all tired, and we'd been flying pretty fast, nonstop. _Should we stop?_ I thought at Max and Angel separately. Both responded almost immediately. _Yes._

"Okay, guys," Max called. "We're gonna find us a nice tree to spend the night in!" The flock gave halfhearted cheers and I joined in. We all swooped down on a giant oak tree with huge branches. As I settled myself in the crook of a branch, I heard the others settling in too. Time to test one of my new skills. I concentrated on Max's face and felt my own changing. My hair shortened to a little longer than shoulder length and darkened to dirty blonde. I couldn't see my eyes, but I knew they were turning to chocolate brown. Within seconds, I looked exactly like Max. I grinned and jumped down right behind Max. She didn't notice me until I said, "Hi."

She whirled around, spotted me, and practically fell off her branch. Her eyes were narrowed as she pulled herself back up. "Maya." Her voice was little more than a growl.

"Nope." I let my features return to normal, and Max looked even more shocked, if possible.

"You," she said. "You - what - just - how did you?"

I giggled, then turned myself into Fang, then Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, then me again. "New skill."

"OMG what? A new skill?" Nudge clambered over to this branch, followed by everyone else. I grinned as I first turned into Max, and watched their stunned faces. Two Fangs, another Iggy, two Nudges (she squealed with delight), another Gasman, and two little perfect Angels followed. "SO COOL!" Nudge screeched as she climbed up to give me a hug.

 **-TWENTY MINUTES LATER-**

So much happened in twenty minutes. Max asked me to join the flock and I said yes, I spotted something in the distance, and now I was flying off toward the thing, making the rest of the flock stay behind and wait for me. As I got closer, I saw a gleam of bronze. My eyes widened and I pulled up short. It was the Argo II, probably on its way to look for me. Thinking fast, I whipped around and poured on the speed, zooming back to the old oak tree and the rest of the flock. I quickly explained that it was my friends, and that they'd seen too many weird things to be freaked out by the wings. All seven of us flew off toward the Argo II landing softly on the deck. Festus the figurehead turned to look at us, getting ready to spew fire. "Festus, it's me," I said as I walked over. I gave him a hug, and he gave me a chin hug back, then flipped open a panel on his neck. I pressed a blue button, which blasted a horn over the intercom in every cabin. I heard yells and thumps from below, and giggled. This was gonna be _so_ much fun.


	6. So much fun (I'm being sarcastic)

Clumping up the stairs preceded my friends, bursting out on deck in a weird mixture of armor and pajamas. We had all folded our wings in, so all they could see were a bunch of kids on the deck. I could hear what each of the demigods were thinking:

 _Percy: What? Kids? Wait, why does the tall girl look familiar?_

Me: Yep, kids. And - Max looks familiar to you? Hmm...

 _Annabeth: How'd they get up here?_

Me: Oh, Annabeth. If only you knew...

Jason Grace: Who are they?

Me: My friends, stupid.

 **Piper: They're all staring at me.**

Me: Well, no freaking duh, Pipes. You're gorgeous.

 **Hazel: Why are they here?**

Me: Um, let's see...

 _ **Frank: What's going on?**_

Me: Four words: I'm back, my friend.

Leo: OMG THAT GIRL'S HOT!

Me: Back off, Leo.

 _My brother Jason: Where's my sister?_

Me: Uh, right here.

 _Chris: Who are they?_

Me: My friends. Wait, no 'Where's Gabi?' You're my boyfriend!

Taylor: Why's that girl eyeing my boyfriend?

Me: Wait, Nudge? NUDGE!

 **Caelyn: Ooh they look like fun people!**

Me: I'll say...

 **Sara: I don't see Gabi…**

Me: Thank you, but I'm right here.

 _ **Kayla: Ooh hotties…**_

Me: Girl, get a life.

It seemed that they hadn't noticed me. Within seconds, the flock was surrounded. "Whoah," Max said, raising her hands. "We're not gonna hurt you."

"Maaaxx?" Nudge whispered, drawing everyone's attention. She pointed at my brother. "He looks like Gabi…"

"Gabi?" Jason **(A/N: It's too confusing to keep calling them brother jason and jason grace. I'm just gonna call brother jason Jason and jason grace JG, okay? Okay.)** said, stiffening. Percy was frowning in Max's direction.

"Yeah." I slid off Festus's neck, landing beside the rest of the flock. "Jason's my twin."

"Gabi!" Jason flung himself forward and hugged me. I stiffened, remembering the wings. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice them. He pulled back, beaming at me. "Where have you been, sis?"

I turned toward Iggy. "Ig, wanna answer that?"

"In sweet Death Valley, of course," he promptly replied.

"But how did you get up here?" Annabeth asked, stepping forward.

"Flew," Gazzy said.

Leo looked confused. "Flew? Like, plane flew?"

I rolled my eyes. "No way, Repair Boy."

"Okay, do not call me-"

"Then how?" JG cut across Leo's rant.

"Like this," I said, unfolding my wings.

Everyone except the flock gasped. I have to say, my wings are pretty. They're raven black, the same color as Percy's hair (Fang's too) and about fifteen feet across. The right wing has a streak of silver that mirrors the one in my hair from when I was thirteen and held up the sky for a day and a half. "Guys, it's cool," I muttered in response to Max's glare. One by one, the rest of the flock whipped out their wings too.

"You - have - wings?" Jason said, looking totally awestruck. "Sweet!"

"My dad's gonna kill you, Gab," Sara and JG said in unison. Then Sara spoke alone. "You know he hates you."

"Your dad hates all children of Poseidon," I retorted. "He's Zeus, the freaking god of the sky!"

Sara rolled her brilliant blue eyes. "Okay, you've got a point there."

"Anyway," I said, folding my wings back in, "what happened while I was gone?"


	7. karma

**Me: Sara is-ahem-no longer doing the disclaimers. Therefore, I've brought my favorite character in!**

 **Leo: OBVIOUSLY ME!**

 **Me: Leo, shut up. I was actually talking about-**

 **Leo: Me! Yeah, I know.**

 **Me: *Leo has been deleted from this conversation* Whatever. I'll just do it. I do NOT own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride. I am not Rick Riordan or James Patterson! I am just a fourteen-year-old nerdy girl who writes fanfictions instead of doing her science homework…(a.k.a. I'm typing this instead of doing science)**

Gabi

After we caught up with my friends, I went above deck to get some fresh air. I studied the constellations splashed across the heavens, so many I'd learned at Camp Half-Blood, plus the few I'd learned from my mom and at school. I stared at the constellation of the Huntress, remembering the story Percy had told me about it.

"Beautiful night," someone said behind me.

I jumped. "Chris, don't do that! You startled me!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." He threaded his hand through mine **(#CRABBY! I wish this were real... Gabi, her brother Jason, Sara, Caelyn, Taylor, Kayla, and Chris are all based on me and my friends, who have the same names… I'm Gabi.)** and we stood in comfortable silence, staring at the night sky. Then, after about five minutes, he shifted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He studied me with those stormy gray eyes, so much like his half-sister Annabeth's. "No, Gabi. I know you. I can tell when something's wrong. You've been acting strange since you came back. What's going on?"

I stared at the Huntress constellation, contemplating. _Should I tell him?_ _He'll think you're weird,_ a voice said in my mind. _But this is Chris,_ I protested. _If I can't trust him, I can't trust anybody!_ **(#Crabbyfangirlmoment)**

I took a deep breath. "Chris, it's-" A flash of light, and I was swept off of the deck. I screamed as Chris was knocked overboard. He fell, yelling, toward the sea, a thousand feet down. There was no choice. I flipped over and dove. I caught up with him quickly, and wrapped my arms around him, then whipped my wings out. They caught the air and yanked us up into the sky. Chris was no lightweight, but he seemed lighter than usual, maybe because I was now stronger. I flew us back up to the Argo II, which was under attack. I saw storm spirits - _venti_ \- swirling around, but mostly it seemed like some _very_ angry sky god was about to crush my friends like bugs. I landed on the deck and let go of Chris. I drew my dagger, Chris drew his sword, and we charged together.

 **HAHA CLIFFIE… and OH MY GODS! Totally just wrote a chapter in five minutes! Shortest time ever writing a chapter! Go me! And my friend insisted I put in a Crabby fangirl moment! (My friends ship it. I do not ship myself, except maybe with Chris… oh but that's Crabby. Crap.) Anyhoo… Next chapter: major Crabby with some Fax and Percabeth thrown in… 'cause I'm awesome at it...**


	8. ANOTHER AN

Heyy guys. sorry 'bout not updating in a while. my friend got me onto wattpad, and im in the middle of a story there. username is MaxHermioneJackson, btw. if you wanna check it out, feel free. ALSO, my mom and dad changed the password on our computer and blocked from the sites i can visit. crap. im doing this from my dad's bike shop. lol.

SORRY I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

ANYHOO... I noticed that DaughterofCupid, DigitalIceBlock, Kylee1104, Moonspeckle of Thunderclan (i love your name by the way), SupergodzillaSailorCosmos, Therjj, and kelphead2 have favorited this story. go you people.


	9. Yet another AN

Hey everybody, I'm back!

God, I haven't updated since June! Yikes! I've been so busy, I guess I forgot about it...? I've also been on Wattpad (changed my username to briviraden, btw).

I will hopefully be updating more frequently, if possible. I'm on winter break right now, so within the next few days there should be a new chapter of Screw My Life up, for those of you who actually like it.

I love you guys for even reading my crappy stories.

Hopefully I'll have the new chapter up soon, but bye for now!


	10. Chris is a douche

**Hey guys, I'm still alive.**

 **I know I said that I would get another chapter up sooner, but I haven't really had any time to write, so... yeah!**

 **I decided I'm ending this story, so I hope the ending is fairly satisfying! There might be cliffhangers, just warning you guys.**

 **I hope you enjoy your month-late update!**

* * *

Gabi

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, and I felt like I was watching myself do things with no control over what I was doing.

Chris and I slashed down _ventus_ after _ventus_ , but it did nothing.

I took to the air to try to gain an advantage, but all that happened was _venti_ surrounding me.

I smacked the flat of my blade into one and ducked another's strike.

My dagger was knocked out of my hands, and I went demon-cat, hissing and clawing at the _venti_. Naturally, it did nothing.

Six _venti_ grabbed my arms and dragged me down to the ground.

"You will pay for what you have done," a loud voice boomed, the owner glaring at me.

I saw my friends, also restrained by _venti_ , dragged down near me.

"You will all die," the Laistrygonian said. "Starting with that one." He pointed at one of my friends.

Chris was dragged forward, and a _ventus_ stood over him, raising a Celestial bronze sword.

Everything went super slow-mo.

I struggled against my _ventus_ captors.

The blade was a foot from Chris's chest.

I managed to break free.

Nine inches.

I ran toward Chris.

Six inches.

I threw myself in front of Chris.

The sword went through my stomach.

I stumbled.

I fell, waves of nausea and pain sweeping through my entire body.

Chris screamed my name.

I pulled the sword out of my gut, vaguely registering the tugging sensation and the blood coating the blade.

A booming laugh. "You will never defeat me."

I stared at my fingers, loosely wrapped around the sword's hilt.

I forced my fist to clench around the handle, and everything came back into real time.

I stood, ignoring the nauseating pain, and smirked as I raised the sword.

The _venti_ rushed me, but I took them down easily.

I threw the sword at the Laistrygonian, piercing his chest and killing him instantly.

I turned back toward my friends, who were free. Their _venti_ captors had fled.

"No big deal, right?" I managed before collapsing.

Chris caught me and held me close. "Never do that to me again."

 _There won't be an "again,"_ I thought grimly. "I won't."

He let out a strangled laugh. "Promise?"

"You're a douche."

I shuddered as another wave of pain racked me.

My systems were starting to shut down.

I was losing this fight.

The pain was too much.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

My vision went black.

Could I be forgiven for everything I'd done?

I was sure of it.

* * *

Third Person

The demigods gathered around Chris, who was holding the shuddering form of the girl who'd saved them all.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, even her whisper defeated.

Her green eyes fluttered shut and she let out a long, low breath.

She didn't breathe in.

Angel choked back a sob, and Annabeth put an arm around her.

Both Jasons looked at each other, then at the ground.

Piper and Nudge were both trying to hold back tears.

"This isn't how it was supposed to end!" Chris yelled.

"She sacrificed herself to save us all. To save you," Max whispered. "We have to honor that."

Ten minutes later, the Argo II swooped low over the open ocean, and everyone got ready for the sea burial.

The shroud had been a collaboration between the flock and the demigods. It was a sea green silk with a trident design, but Max had insisted on putting wings on the trident and that they all sign their names.

Max and Jason lifted the shroud-wrapped body and carried it towards the side. The splash was huge.

"I didn't know you for very long, but long enough to know you were a good friend," Max said, trying to hold back her tears.

"I hope you find Mom," Jason said softly.

"I'm sorry this is how it ended," Percy said. "You deserved so much better."

"I hope you're happy," Chris said simply.

They stood in silence. Suddenly, a voice sounded. Not out loud, but in each person's head. A very familiar voice.

 _Don't worry, guys. We've all got to play the cards we're dealt._

There was a moment of complete silence, then...

 _Chris is still a douche._

"HEY!"

 _I call it like I see it._

"So, you're OK, then?" Jason asked hopefully.

 _I'm dead, dude. But other than that, yeah._

They all laughed.

 _And sure, maybe I'm dead, but I'll never really be gone._

 _I promise._

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 **AAAAHH I felt so bad writing this chapter.**

 **I know, I killed her! I'm a terrible writer. But hey, I wrapped it up nicely.**

 **AND SHE STILL EXISTS, PEOPLE. YES SHE'S DEAD, BUT SHE'S STILL AROUND.**

 **Confusing, but whatever.**


End file.
